Harry's Invitation
by Spicey Babe
Summary: Harry has recieved a invitation to Yugi and Yami's wedding day his two friends from Japan. He wants to bring Ron and Hermione, so he contacts Yugi about it. What will Yugi say? R&R.


Hi guys this is another story I have written. I will put it in the Movie section as well as Yu-Gi-Oh section.

Harry's POV

I was sitting on my windowsill thinking about my friends Ron and Hermione. "I wonder what they are doing right now". I was also thinking about one of my closest friends in the whole world Chow Chang. She and I have gotten a lot closer since Lord Voldermort murdered Cederic. During my fourth year I had a fall out with Ron because of the Triwizard Tournament and someone had put my name in the Goblet of Fire, which turned out to be Barty Crouch Junior who was discussed as Mad Eye Moody by taking Polyjuice Potion. I sighed sadly. Suddenly I heard a tapping on the window and saw Hedwig with a letter in her beak. I jumped down from the window and let her in. She fluttered down on to my bed and dropped the letter on my pillow I picked the letter up and recognise the writing as Yugi Muto a friend from Japan. Yugi had spiky black hair with purple ends and golden bags that fall down his face. I tore the letter open and started to read.

Dear Harry

How are you? I would like to invite you to Yami's and mine wedding day and to stay over for the week. It is in 2 weeks time you can bring 2 people with you if you can come send me an answer back with your owl she will know where to find me. If you can I will send you your plane tickets by your owl let me know as soon as you can

I look forward to hearing from you.

Yugi

I finished reading the letter and smiled I knew Yugi and Yami loved each other and I thought of no 2 people were more perfect for each other. I got out quill, ink and some parchment and wrote two letters to Ron and Hermione.

Dear Ron and Hermione

Yugi has just sent a letter to me inviting me to Yami and his wedding day and for the rest of the week he said I am allowed to bring 2 people with me. Would you like to go? If you can, send me your reply.

Harry

I put them I two different envelopes and gave them to Hedwig she took them in her beak and flew off in to the night sky. I put my stuff away and got ready to go to bed. I stole a quick glance at the clock it was 1:00 am. I quickly took my cell phone and dialled in Yugi's number.

Yugi's POV 

I was sitting on the couch in the living room with Yami's arm around my shoulder cuddling me when the phone rang. I got up with Yami arm still around my shoulder and went to answer it.

"Moshi, Moshi" Yugi said in a singsong voice.

"Hi Yugi its Harry" "Hi Harry how are you? "I'm fine thanks Yugi congratulations on getting married. Thanks Harry are you going to be able to come? Yeah I would love too. Just one question." "Yes" Yugi said getting worried " There is no need to get worried Yugi it is just that I thought Ron and Hermione would like to come and I just wondered if it would be ok? Sure Harry that's fine Yami and I would very much like to meet them won't we Yami? Sure after all we have heard about them." Yami said smiling at his fiancée. Yugi smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

"Are you alright getting away from your Aunt and Uncle? Oh they're on holiday for a year that should be no problem getting here and back. Well I am going to bed now I am not sure what time it is over there but it is 1:30 am here and I am going to bed but as soon as I get a answer from either Ron or Hermione I will let you know ok Yugi? Harry you can just call me Yug ok? Brilliant well I will talk to you tomorrow. Oh Harry encase you wanted to know it is 1:30 pm here. Talk to you later. Bye!" And with that Harry hang up Yugi put the receiver down and turned to Yami and kissed him.

Yami a little startled by this action did not know what to do, and then he lifted Yugi up and carried him back to the living room. As soon as they pulled apart Yami said "What was that for Aibou? Just so say I love you and that I never want you to leave me." Yami suddenly smiled and put Yugi's head on his lap so that he looked down into those deep purple eyes. "Yugi I love you too and I will never leave you because I cant survive without you and anyway would have asked you to marry me if I did not love you? And I am sorry for all the times I hurt you." Yugi smiled and hugged Yami tightly "All is forgiven my love" They stayed like that the rest of the day.

Harry's POV 

Harry suddenly woke up. He could of sworn he heard a tapping on the window he looked up and saw that Hedwig was back he jumped out of bed and let her in, she had two letter in her beak he took them from her and put her back in her cage for a rest. He tore open the letter and read Ron and Hermione' reply.

Ron's Letter

Dear Harry

I would love to come down to Japan with you and see Yugi and Yami. I will give you a ring later to find out the arrangements. If you give me Yugi's home number and tell him that I will call him then I will find out the details. Is Hermione going if she is, tell her what the arrangements are?

From

Ron

(Ron has a crush on Hermione)

Hermione's Letter 

Dear Harry

I would love to come and met Yugi and Yami you have told me so much about them that I really want to met them. Can I have Yugi's home number and if you could let him know what mine is I would be grateful. Is Ron going? If so would you let him know the arrangements?

From

Hermione

(Hermione also has a crush on Ron)

I folded up the letters and smiled. I did not feel at all tired I picked up my phone and rang Yugi and told him what Ron and Hermione had said.

Yugi's POV 

Yami and I were at the airport waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Their flight was due any minute. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Yugi! Yugi!" there was Harry waving at us. There was a boy and a girl with him the boy was tall, thin and gangling with flaming red hair. The girl was the same size as Harry with curly brown hair. Harry had now reached us and was shaking our hands. "Yugi and Yami this is Ron, Ron this is Yugi and Yami." Ron shook both our hand and smiled. " Hermione this is Yugi and Yami, Yami and Yugi this is Hermione." She smiled and hugged us both "congratulations to you both" she said "thanks Hermione we have so much about you both from Harry" "Yeah and Harry has told us loads about you too"

"Well follow us every one is waiting at our house to meet you." After they were introduced to Jou, Kaiba, Anzu, Honda and Mokuba they got everything ready for the wedding the next day.

The big day 

Yugi was standing outside the church in a white tux and black tie waiting to go in. He sat down on the bench and smiled this was the happiest day of his life he was getting married to the love of his life Yami. "Yugi" he looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing by the entrance. Harry and Ron were both wearing black tux's with white ties and with big smiles on their faces. Hermione was in a lavender dress which looked great on her, she also had a smile. " It is time Yugi" Harry said Yugi gave a sigh and got up ready to go.

As soon as Yugi saw Yami in a Black tux with a white tie he blushed and walk up the isle. He thought Yami looked so sexy in that suit. Yami thought that Yugi looked like a little angel. Finally Yugi reached Yami and smiled as Yami returned the smile and took one of Yugi's hands and the ceremony began. After that they went to have their reception on a boat.

"Well done you two!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said. "Thanks guys" Yugi said as Yami pulled him in to a warm embrace. "Yeah congrats to you both" everyone else yelled.

"Why don't you two dance?" said Jou. Yami smiled and held his hand offering a dance to Yugi. Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand and they both went on to the dance floor. Yugi put his free arm around Yami's neck while Yami wrapped his free arm around Yugi's waist and pressed his head against his lovers as they danced. I am glad that you agreed to marry me you have made me the happiest man alive. Yami said kissing him. Yugi smiled at him and kissed him back. " You also have made me the happiest man alive." Yugi and Yami parted from there kiss and Yugi lay his head on his husbands chest and shut his eyes happily listening to his heart beat.

"They are perfect for each other don't you think" Harry said to Ron and Hermione and they both agreed with him.

The End


End file.
